dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Heroes/Gallery
Concept & promotional arts CivilianHeroConcept(DBH).png|Saiyan Hero Dragonheroes hero big.jpg|Saiyan Hero Dragonheroes elite big.jpg|Saiyan Elite Dragonheroes berserker big.jpg|Saiyan Berserker GokuConcept(DBH).png|Goku TrunksCOncept(DBH).png|Future Trunks CellConcept(DBH).png|Cell CellJrConcept(DBH).png|Cell Jr. DBHHero(V-jump).png|The Hero with the Z Fighters Wallpaper04.jpg|Three Super Saiyans GBV4.jpg|Four Super Saiyan 3 DBHOct2012Calendar.jpg|GT characters DBH2ndAnniversaryLogo.png|2nd Anniversary logo DBHMaleTrio.png|Saiyan Heroes 1306091730484.jpg|Goku and Gohan with the Saiyan Heroes SHeroesVsMHeroes(DBH).png|Saiyan and Majin Heroes SaiyanHeroes.png|Saiyan Heroes MajinHeroes.png|Majin Heroes AllHeroesRaces.png|Different avatars Cards48.jpg|Saiyan Heroines New img 05 on.jpg|Goku with the Super Saiyan Heroine Hero ssj.jpg|Super Saiyan Hero & Heroine DBHNamekAvatars.png|Namekian avatars FriezaRaceHeroes.png|Frieza's race characters AndroidAvatars.png|Android avatars DBHAndroidAvatarsArt.png|Android avatars ThreeAndroidHeroesAlt.png|Android avatars with alternative outfits DBH5Heroes.png|The avatars with alternative outfits 5Heroes2ndAnniversary.png|The five Heroes 5HeroesSphereArt.png|The five Heroes DBHHerosSmSpheresArt.png|The five Heroes DBHJMHeroesArt.jpg|The avatars with JM alternative outfits 18AvatarsJMOutfit.jpg|The 18 playable avatars, in their JM outfits DBHSaiyanHero.png|The Saiyan Hero SSJDBHeroHero.png|Super Saiyan Hero DBHHeroGM2Art.png|The Hero (alternative outfit) GTAvatarHeroe.png|The Hero (alternative outfit) SSHeroGAB(DBHArt).png|Super Saiyan Hero (alternative outfit) DBHGalaxyHero.png|Super Saiyan Hero (alternative outfit) SaiyanHero2ndAnArt.png|Super Saiyan Hero (alternative outfit) SaiyanHeroGM3Art.png|Super Saiyan Hero (alternative outfit) SS2HeroArt.jpg|The Saiyan Hero as a Super Saiyan 2 SS3BeatArt1.png|The Saiyan Hero as a Super Saiyan 3 SS3BeatArt2.png|The Saiyan Hero as a Super Saiyan 3 DBHSaiyanElite.png|The Saiyan Elite SSJDBHeroElite.png|Super Saiyan Elite DBHGalaxyElite.png|Super Saiyan Elite (alternative outfit) DBHSaiyanBerserker.png|The Saiyan Berserker SSJDBHeroBerserker.png|Super Saiyan Berserker DBHGalaxyBerserker.png|Super Saiyan Berserker (alternative outfit) DBHSaiyanHeroine.png|Saiyan Heroine SSJDBHeroHeroine.png|Super Saiyan Heroine SSHeroineGAB(DBHArt).png|Super Saiyan Heroine (alternative outfit) SaiyanHeroine2ndAnArt.png|Super Saiyan Heroine (alternative outfit) DBHGalaxyHeroine.png|Super Saiyan Heroine (alternative outfit) SS3NoteArt1.png|Super Saiyan 3 Heroine DBHFSaiyanElite.png|Female Saiyan Elite SSJDBHeroFElite.png|Super Saiyan Female Elite DBHGalaxyFemaleElite.png|Super Saiyan Female Elite (alternative outfit) DBHFSaiyanBerserker.png|Female Saiyan Berserker SSJDBHeroFBerserker.png|Super Saiyan Female Berserker DBHGalaxyFemaleBerserker.png|Super Saiyan Female Berserker (alternative outfit) DBHFrRaceHero.png|Frieza's race "Hero" DBHGalaxyFriezaHero.png|Frieza's race "Hero" (alternative outfit) DBHFrRaceElite.png|Frieza's race "Elite" DBHGalaxyFriezaElite.png|Frieza's race "Elite" (alternative outfit) DBHFrRaceBerserker.png|Frieza's race "Berserker" DBHGalaxyFriezaBerserker.png|Frieza's race "Berserker" (alternative outfit) DBHNamekianHero.png|Namekian Hero DBHGalaxyNamekianHero.png|Namekian Hero (alternative outfit) DBHNamekianElite.png|Namekian Elite DBHGalaxyNamekianElite.png|Namekian Elite (GM outfit) Super Class-up NamekElite.PNG|Namekian Elite (JM outfit) DBHNamekianBerserker.png|Namekian Berserker DBHGalaxyNamekianBerserker.png|Namekian Berserker (alternative outfit) DBHMajinHero.png|Majin Hero KabraHappyAppearance.png|Majin Hero (alternative outfit) DBHGalaxyMajinHero.png|Majin Hero (alternative outfit) DBHMajinElite.png|Majin Elite DBHGalaxyMajinElite.png|Majin Elite (alternative outfit) DBHMajinBerserker.png|Majin Berserker DBHGalaxyMajinBerserker.png|Majin Berserker (alternative outfit) AndroidHeroArt.png|Android Hero AndroidEliteArt.png|Android Elite AndroidBerserkerArt.png|Android Berserker MinamiDBHArt.png|Akina AkinaSuareArt(DBH).png|Akina Snapshot 2011-06-07 23-45-18.jpg|Female characters Females(DBH).png|Female characters Akina(DBH).png|Akina Bang!Team1.png|''Sakiyomi JanBANG!'' characters DBH Extra saiyans.jpg|''Sakiyomi JanBANG!'' characters VictorySignDBHAvatars.png|Different avatars Goku&MajinDBHTeam.png|Majin Hero, Saiyan Hero, Goku, and Saiyan Heroine Goku&Heroes1(DBHArt).png|Different avatars Goku&Heroes2(DBHArt).png DBHAvatarsBlasts.png GM1DBHAvatars.png|Different avatars with alternative outfits DBH5AvatarClasses.png|Different avatars GM2Heroes.png|Different avatars DBHSpe.png|Different characters Ssj bardock.png|Three Super Saiyan with their cards SSj3x3(DBH).png|Three Super Saiyan 3 SS3FTrunks(DBH).png|Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks SS3FTrunksArt(GM3).png|Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks SS3GMission.png|Three Super Saiyan 3 Mission 07.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Saiyan Hero and Heroine GM6Art1.png|Galaxy Mission 6 GM6Art2.png|Galaxy Mission 6 GM6FlameArt.png|Galaxy Mission 6 DBHGM6Characters.png|Galaxy Mission 6 characters BardockGM6Art.png|Bardock FriezaGM6Art.png|Frieza BardockJM3Art.png|Bardock Chilled.png|Chilled in Dragon Ball Heroes? ChilledDeathBall.png|Chilled in Dragon Ball Heroes DBHBardockArt.png|Super Saiyan Bardock DBHChilledArt3.png|Chilled ChilledFamily(DBH).png|Chilled with his descendants SSBardDBHTeam.png|Super Saiyan Bardock with his allies TwoMystDBHJM2.jpg|Two new characters announced for JM2 DBs(DBHArt).png|The Dragon Balls FPRoshiKameha(DBHArt).png|Max Power Roshi Garlic Jr. Gang art Heroes.png|Garlic Jr. and his men GM8MakyansArt2.png|Garlic Jr. and his men GM8MakyansArt.png|Garlic Jr.'s henchmen GarlicJrDBHGM8Art.png|Garlic Jr. DBHBillsXGarlickJr.png|Beerus and Garlic Jr. Saibamen(DBHFR).png|Saibamen Vegeta(DBHArt).png|Vegeta Goku(DBHArt).png|Goku GokuKameha(DBHArt).png|Goku prepares a Kamehameha NamkianDBHArt.png|Namekians Namekian(DBH).png GinyuForce(DBHFR).png|The Ginyu Force DoubleBlastDBHGokuArt.png|Goku prepares an attack Snapshot 2011-06-08 01-46-18.jpg|Heroes vs. Frieza FriezaColdCooler(DBHArt).png|Cold family art ColdFamily(DBHArt).png|Art of Frieza and his family FutureTrunks&FutureGohanDBHArt.png|Future Trunks and Future Gohan HoTDBHMission.png|Future Trunks faces the Androids FutureAndroidsDBHArt.png|The Androids DBHHoTCongratulations!.png|''History of Trunks'' mission DBHTurlesArt.png|Turles DBHAmondArt.png|Amond DBHDaizArt.png|Daiz DBHCacaoArt.png|Cacao DBHRasin&LakaseiArt.png|Lakasei and Rasin SlugHoldsGokuUpsidedown(DBH).png|Slug holds Goku upside down SlugClan2(DBH).png|Lord Slug's clan CoolerTeam(DBH).png|Cooler's entourage JM2WebPromoArt.jpg|Jaaku Mission 2 Cell&13&14&15(DBHArt).png|Cell, 13, 14, 15 Vegeta&Trunks(DBHArt).png|Vegeta & Future Trunks FatherSonDBHMission.png|Goku & Gohan Broly&Paragus(DBHArt).png|Broly and Paragus Paragus&Broly(DBHArt).png|Paragus and Broly Broly3Form(DBHArt).png|Broly's three forms DBHLSSBrolyArt.png|LSS Broly BrolyBoss(DBH).png|LSS Broly ZFVsBroly(DBHArt).png|Z Fighters attack Broly HatchRCharge(DBH).png|Hatchiyack GM10Theme.png|Galaxy Mission 10 CellGames(DBHArt).png|Art of the Cell Games Arena Cell&BojackVsDBHeroes.png|Saiyans vs. Cell and Bojack DBHHoTCongratulations!.png|Congratulations! from Future Trunks BojackVsDBHeroes.png|Heroes vs. Bojack GalaxySoldiers(DBHFR).png|The Galaxy Soldiers DBHGokua&Bido.png|Kogu & Bido Satan(DBHArt).png|Mr. Satan Snapshot 2011-06-08 01-41-41.jpg|Hero, Heroine, Majin Hero, Mr. Satan BioBroly(DBHArt).png|Bio-Broly ThreeBioBrolies(DBHArt).png|Three Bio-Brolys DBHero&Majin&SSJ3Goku.png|Hero, Majin Hero, Super Saiyan 3 Goku Goten&HeroDBHArt.png|Goten and the Saiyan Hero DBHBuu&Babidi.png|Majin Buu and Babidi EvilBuu&MajinBuu(DBHArt).png|Evil Buu and Majin Buu SuperBuu&ZFighters(DBHArt).png|Super Buu and Z Fighters BuuSaga(DBH).png|Heroes vs. Super Buu BuuGenocideBlastArt(DBH).png|Super Buu GotenksDBHArt.png|Gotenks Gotenks(DBHArt).png|Gotenks GotenksGM3Art.png|Gotenks Gogeta&GotenksDBHArt.png|Gogeta and Gotenks Bosses(DBHFR).png|Slug, Frieza, Cooler, Bojack Bujin Salza Jeice Zarbon Heroes 2.jpg|Zarbon, Jeice, Bujin, Salza GinyuZangFriezaNeizDodo.png|Ginyu, Zangya, Frieza, Neiz, Dodoria GogetaDBHArt.png|Super Gogeta SS3Gogeta.png|Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta GM3HeroesArt.png|SS3 Gogeta, the Saiyan Hero, and GT Goku SS3GogetaDBHBArt.png|Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta JanembaDBHArt1.png|Super Janemba JanembaDBHArt2.png|Super Janemba GokuPotara(DBHArt).png|Goku wears a Potara earring GotanDBHArt.png|Gokule DBHVegitoBirth.png|Potara Fusion AngryVegito(DBHArt).png|Vegito DBHVegitoArt.png|Vegito VegitoDBHArt.png|Vegito QAQSPMv.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Vegito JM3NewCharas(DBHArt).png|Buu, Bibidi, and the Supreme Kais BuuSupermeKaisBibidiDBHArt(VJump).png|Buu, Black Smoke Shenron, the Supreme Kais, and Bibidi KidBuu(DBHArt).png|Kid Buu SSGokuTapionGohan(DBHArt).png|Goku, Tapion, Gohan GotenTapionTrunksGoku(DBHArt).png|Tapion with the Z Fighters DBHirudegarn.png|Hirudegarn SBuuHarchSS3BroFrieCell(DBH).png|Super Buu, Hatchiyack, SS3 Broly, Frieza, Cell GM7Background.png|Heroes face Whis and Beerus HandRaisedDBHBillsArt.png|Beerus Bills&WhisDBHArt.png|Beerus and Whis 3BoGGokusDBHArt.png|''Battle of Gods'' Goku SSGGokuRuns(DBHArt).png|Super Saiyan God Goku DBHWhisMissionArt.jpg|Whis GM8MovieVillainsArt.png|''DBZ'' film villains DBHShenronZArt.png|Shenron DBHShenron.png|Shenron GTStyleDBHHeroes1.png|Hero, Goku, Heroine GTStyleDBHHeroes2.png|Hero, Goku, Heroine GTGoku(GM6Art).png|GT Goku DBHGTGokuArt.png|GT Goku GokuDBHGM2Art.png|GT Goku as a Super Saiyan GTGokuGM3Art.png|Super Saiyan GT Goku DBHGTTeam1.png|Uub, Goku, Trunks, Pan Giru(DBHArt).png|The robot DBHRobotNewForms.png|New forms for the robot MyuuDBHArt.png|Dr. Myuu Myu&RilldoDBHArt.png|Dr. Myuu and General Rilldo 3RilldoDBHArt.png|Rilldo, Meta-Rilldo, and Hyper Meta-Rilldo SuperSigma&RilldoArt.png|Super Sigma and General Rilldo SuperSigma&RilldoDBHArt.png|Dr. Myuu's henchmen DBHBaby&HyperRilldoArt.png|Baby and Meta-Rilldo SS3TrunksArt.png|Super Saiyan 3 Trunks Myuu&MetaRilldoArt.png|Dr. Myuu and Hyper Meta-Rilldo BebiDBHArt1.png|Baby BebiDBHArt2.png|Baby BabyDBHPossessions.png|Galaxy Mission 3 Baby Goten Trunks Gohan Heroes art.png|Baby, Goten, Trunks, Gohan BabyPossessedSaiyans(DBHArt).png|Baby-possessed Goten, Trunks, and Gohan DBHBaby&Saiyans(DBHArt).png|Baby with the Saiyans DBHBaby&FrFam(DBHArt).png|Baby with Frieza's clan Baby&Androids(DBHArt).png|Baby with the androids CellBabySuper13(DBHArt).png|Cell, Baby, Super 13 GM4.png|Galaxy Mission 4 GM4WebsiteTheme.png|Galaxy Mission 4 characters DBHBabyVegetaArt.png|Baby Vegeta Great&GoldenGreatApes(GM6Art).png|Great Apes and Golden Great Ape GreatApeHead(DBHArt).png|Great Ape Gohan GreatApeVegetaHead(DBHArt).png|Great Ape Vegeta GoldenGreatApeHead(DBHArt).png|Golden Great Ape Goku DBHGM5Wallpaper.png|The Heroes vs. Baby Vegeta GreatApeBaby2013Mission(DBHArt).png|Great Ape Baby Heroes Android Art.png|Cell, Dr. Gero, Dr. Myuu, Baby Vegeta BabyJanembaArt2.png|Baby Janemba Super17DBHArt.png|Super 17 JM3MightySeven(DBHArt).png|Gohan, #18, Piccolo, Guldo, Bardock, Shugesh, Krillin SSJ4GokuDBHFile.png|Super Saiyan 4 Goku file GTGotenks&SmokeDragon&SS4Goku.jpg|Adult Gotenks & Super Saiyan 4 Goku file GTGotenksArt(DBH).png|Adult Gotenks SS3GotenksJM3Art.png|Super Saiyan Adult Gotenks art for Dragon Ball Heroes DBHJMPoster(2013VJump12).jpg|Shadow Dragons poster (V-Jump) Blue&OceanusDBHWallpaper.png|Jaaku Mission 1 JM2Background.jpg|Jaaku Mission 2 JM3Background.jpg|Jaaku Mission 3 JM4Wallpaper.jpg|Jaaku Mission 4 GM5Wallpaper.jpg|Jaaku Mission 5 DBHJM3Case.png|''Dragon Ball Heroes'' case FreezaRace01.jpg|Frieza's race characters BabidiBuuCardnArt.jpg|Buu with Babidi absorbed SS3MajinBrolyCardnArt.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Majin Broly LSS4_Broly_full.png|Super Saiyan 4 Broly Syn_Shenron_heroes.jpg|Syn Shenron and the Amusement Park stage Dbh-b-narksciaez7ra.jpg|Sorbet card in GDM1 dbh-b-mulhcceaap-ga.jpg|Tagoma and Sorbet in GDM1 14022197_1013840992063323_1948684685088709091_n.jpg|Dragon Ball Heroes GDM10 scan 14034724_1013841482063274_6209574427930499073_n.jpg|Dragon Ball Heroes GDM10 scan 2 Yamcha among the Super Dragon Ball Heroes God Tier characters.png }} Screenshots FTrunksDBHTuto.png|Future Trunks HeroesScreen.png|Saiyan Heroes Dragon Ball Heroes GT Mission Map Stuff.png|''Dragon Ball'', Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Z missions Goku and pals Heroes.png|Krillin, Chun (Roshi), Goku, Yamcha Kid Goku Roshi Heroes gameplay.png|Roshi and Goku MultipleAfterimage.JPG|Master Roshi's Multiple Afterimage Fist DBH Trailer - General Blue.png|General Blue PsychicEyesDBH1.JPG|Blue's Psychic Eyes DBH Trailer - Pirate Robot.png|The Pirate Robot Red Ribbon Army Heroes.png|The Red Ribbon Army TaoDodonRayDBH.JPG|Tao charges a Dodon Ray PilafMissile.JPG|Pilaf Missile fired at Goten NamekShieldDBH.JPG|Namekian Berserker's Energy Shield SaiyanHeroTransforms(DBH).png|The Saiyan Hero powers up SuperSaiyanHero(DBH).png|The Hero turns Super Saiyan Avatar Spirit Sword.jpg|The Saiyan Elite's Spirit Sword Heroine1.png|Saiyan Heroine Heroine2.png|Saiyan Heroine attacks Krillin Bang!Team2.png|''Sakiyomi JanBANG!'' characters Zaripai.PNG|Zaripai Amepai.PNG|Amepai Bang!Team3.png|''Sakiyomi JanBANG!'' characters Bang!Team4.png|Akina using a Kamehameha Bang!Team5.png|Zaripai prepares an attack Bang!Team6.png|Amepai attacks MinamiBattle.png|Akina with Z Fighters Doublespiritbomb.JPG|Goku and Akina combine their Spirit Bombs SSGokuHost(DBH).png|Super Saiyan Goku helps the player BlackHole(DBH).png|Mission select GalaxyMission6.png|Galaxy Mission 6 GM6Road.png|Galaxy Mission 6 GM6Road10Bttles.png|Galaxy Mission 6 GM6Road-1.png|Galaxy Mission 6 GM6Road-1a.png|Galaxy Mission 6 GM6Road-1b.png|Cui GM6Road-2.png|Bardock and his team GM6Road-3.png|Frieza and his family GM6Road-4.png|Bardock vs. Frieza KingVegeta(GM6).png|King Vegeta KdVegeta&KgVegeta&YNappa(GM6).png|King Vegeta with Kid Vegeta and Young Nappa CoolerFriezaCold(GM6).png|Frieza's family CoolerFriezaCold(DBH).png|Cooler, Frieza, King Cold YNappaPunchesKCold(DBH).png|Young Nappa punches King Cold YoungNappaBomberDX1.JPG|Young Nappa prepares a Bomber DX KidVegetaGalickBeam1.JPG|Kid Vegeta charges his Galick Beam Saiyans(GM6).png|Saiyans KColdSlicesTurles(DBH).png|King Cold slashes Turles Turles1(GM6).png|Turles fires Ki Blasts Turles(GM6).png|Turles fires Ki Blasts Turles2(GM6).png|Turles fires Ki Blasts BrolyVsNeiz(DBH).png|Broly attacks Neiz That'sGottaHurt.JPG|Broly punches Neiz FrHeroVsSS3Broly(GM6).png|Frieza's race Hero kicks Broly Giantomegahitcold.jpg|Broly's Gigantic Omega hits King Cold BardocksCrew(DBH).png|Bardock with his team Tora&Fasha(DBH).png|Tora and Fasha Fasha&Tora(DBH).png|Fasha and Tora about to move HuntingHarrow1.png|Fasha uses her Hunting Arrow HuntingHarrow2.png|Fasha's Hunting Arrow HuntingHarrow3.png|Fasha kicks her Hunting Arrow HuntingHarrow4.png|Fasha's Hunting Arrow DBHTora.png|Tora prepares an attack FlameBarret.jpg|Tora firing his Flame Ballet DBHToraPunch.png|Tora punches his opponent DBHFashaKick.png|Fasha kicks the opponent DBHBardockOozaruPunch.png|Bardock about to finish the opponent DBHSSBardockOozaruPunch.png|Super Saiyan Bardock DBHChilledMissionScreen.png|Special mission against Chilled DBHChilled1.png|Chilled Toobi&Chilled(DBH).png|Toobi and Chilled DBHM11.png|Toobi and Chilled DBHChilled3.png|Chilled attacks DBHChilled5.png|Chilled attacks DBHChilled4.png|Chilled prepares his Death Razor Chilled Triple Death Beam.JPG|Chilled's Death Razor BardockPunchesChilled(DBH).png|Bardock punches Chilled BardGmpl1(DBH).png|Super Saiyan Bardock DBHM9.png|Super Saiyan Bardock with Goku and Gohan BardGmpl2(DBH).png|Super Saiyan Bardock with Goku and Gohan DBHStruggle1.png|Goku fires the Ultimate Kamehameha DBHStruggle2.png|Goku and Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha DBHStruggle3.png|Gohan fires the Ultimate Kamehameha ChilledFemilyTeam(DBH).png|Chilled with his family ChilledFemilySpecials(DBH).png|Chilled's family charging their specials FrHero&ZFighters.png|Frieza's race Hero with Z Fighters FriezaHeroDeathBeam(DBH).png|Frieza's race Hero charging a Death Beam FriezaHeroDeathBeam1(DBH).png|Frieza's race Hero charging a Death Beam FriezaHeroDeathBeam2(DBH).png|Frieza's race Hero firing his Death Beam DBHDemonWave.png|Piccolo firing his attack DBHImpactWave.png|Vegeta firing his attack DBHTripleEvilWave.png|Frieza's race Hero shooting his Death Beam FrHero1(DBH).png|The Frieza's race Hero Original Masenko 1.PNG|King Piccolo uses Explosive Demon Wave Original Masenko 2.PNG|King Piccolo's Explosive Demon Wave Garlic Jr. Gang Heroes.png|Garlic Jr. and his men Nicky vs Dore Dragon Ball Heroes.png|Nicky about to attack Dore DBH Death Impact 1.PNG|Garlic Jr. charges a Death Impact DBH Death Impact 2.PNG|Garlic Jr. fires his Death Impact at Kid Buu DBHM2.png|Saibamen DodonRayDBH1.JPG|Chiaotzu prepares a Dodon Ray DodonRayDBH2.JPG|Chiaotzu fires his Dodon Ray Vegeta(GM6).png|Vegeta GalickGun(GM6).png|Vegeta charges the Galick Gun GAVegetaSummoned(DBH).png|Great Ape Vegeta summoned DBHGAVegetaHowl.png|Great Ape Vegeta howls DBHM3.png|Great Ape Vegeta SuperGalickBlaster(DBH).png|Super Galick Blaster Great Ape Vegeta fighting DB Heroes.png|Great Ape Vegeta blasting the Saiyan Hero DBHHurled.png|Great Ape Vegeta's opponent hurled away VegetaPunchesCui(DBH).png|Vegeta punches Cui Rising Shot 1.JPG|Burter prepares a Rising Shot Rising Shot 2.JPG|Burter fires his Rising Shot DBH Crusher Ball 1.JPG|Jeice prepares a Crusher Ball DBH Crusher Ball 2.JPG|Jeice's Crusher Ball approaches Cell DBHMysticFlasher.JPG|Nail charges his Mystic Flasher MysticBlastHitDBH.JPG|Nail's Mystic Flasher hits Frieza DragonFistRushDBH.JPG|Goku uses the Dragon Fist Attack SoaringDragonStrikeDBH.JPG|Gohan uses the Soaring Dragon Strike NailSlicedDBH.JPG|Nail is hit by Frieza's Death Wave DBHNamekianFusion.png|Namekian Fusion DBHNamekHero1.png|The Namekian Hero fuses DBHNamekHero2.png|The Namekian Hero Heroes time to play!.png|Battle on Namek FreizaDeathBeam(GM6).png|Frieza charges a Death Beam 100Frieza(GM6).png|100% Power Frieza Friezafireskiblast1.JPG|Frieza charges a Ki Blast 100FriezaAttacks(DBH).png|Frieza fires his attack Porunga Heroes.png|Porunga DBHFriezaShipSummoned.png|Frieza's spaceship Attack From The Spaceship.JPG|Attack from the Spaceship! Frieza Dies For The One Billionth Time.JPG|Frieza is crushed by his own spaceship S Break.PNG|Salt uses his Salt Break M Break.PNG|Mustard uses his Mustard Break Sugar Ignite.png|Spice prepares his Sugar Ignite Vinegar Cannon.png|Vinegar uses his Vinegar Cannon KCold1(DBH).png|King Cold prepares the Dirty Slash KCold2(DBH).png|King Cold attacks Heroes Mission Future Gohan.png|Future Gohan DBHDestroyedCity.png|Ruined City FAndroidsDBH.png|Androids 17 and 18 Power Blitz 1.PNG|Android 18 charges a Power Blitz Power Blitz 2.PNG|Android 18 fires her Power Blitz PowerBlitzDBH1.JPG|Android 17 prepares a Power Blitz PowerBlitzDBH2.JPG|Android 17 fires his Power Blitz DBHeroes Future.png|The Android Hero with his team Nimu Explosion.JPG|The Android Hero uses an Explosive Wave Nico Ki Blasts.JPG|The Android Elite fires Ki Blasts Nico Revenge Death Ball.JPG|The Android Elite prepares a Revenge Death Ball Fierce Kamehameha 1.JPG|Super Saiyan 3 Future Gohan charges a Super Kamehameha Fierce Kamehameha 2.JPG|Super Saiyan 3 Future Gohan fires a Super Kamehameha SSJ3 Burning Attack.JPG|Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks prepares a Burning Attack DBH Burning Attack.JPG|Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks' Burning Attack Nico And King Cold Combined Punch.JPG|King Cold and the Android Elite flying to punch their opponent Genome And Cell.JPG|Cell and the Android Berserker use a combined kick on Chilled Nico Wave 1.JPG|Future Gohan and the Android Elite prepare a Combined Energy Wave Nico Wave 2.JPG|Future Gohan and the Android Elite fire a Combined Energy Wave Turles and his gang.png|The Turles Crusher Corps. DBHTurlesCrusherCorps.png|The Turles Crusher Corps. Turles Kill Driver Dragon Ball Heroes.png|Turles about to throw his Kill Driver Turles Kill Driver 2 Dragon Ball Heroes.png|Turles fires his Kill Driver at Saiyan Hero SlugClan(DBH).jpg|Lord Slug's clan Medamatcha&Angila(DBH).jpg|Medamatcha and Angila Medamatcha(DBH).png|Medamatcha prepares an attack EvilCometDBH.jpg|Medamatcha fires his Evil Comet Angila(DBH).png|Angila prepares an attack AngilaMW(DBH).png|Angila fires his Evil Quasar MHeroMystAttk.png|The Majin Hero uses his Majin Punch MajinHeroVsAngila1.png|The Majin Hero throws his Majin Punch MajinHeroVsAngila2.png|The Majin Hero hits Angila Lord Slug Heroes screenshot.png|Slug uses Darkness Twin Star DBH Twin Star.JPG|Slug fires his Darkness Twin Star DBHM10.png|Lord Slug in his Great Namek form GiantSlugFace(DBH).png|Great Namek Slug BossGSlug1(DBH).png|Great Namek Slug prepares a Ki Blast BossGSlug2(DBH).png|Great Namek Slug prepares a Ki Blast BossGSlug3(DBH).png|Great Namek Slug about to launch his attack BossGSlug4(DBH).png|Great Namek Slug is attacked FlyKameha(DBH).png|Goku using a Kamehameha on Slug SSGokuVsGSlug(DBH).png|Slug trying to grab Goku SlugSummoned(DBH).png|Great Namek Slug summoned DarknessEB(DBH).png|Darkness Eye Beam ArmoredSquadron(DBH).png|Cooler's Armored Squadron SaiyanHeroVsCooler1(DBH).png|Saiyan Hero vs. Cooler SaiyanHeroVsCooler2(DBH).png|Saiyan Hero vs. Cooler SCooler(GM6).png|Cooler transformed FinalFormCoolerEyeBeamHeroes.jpg|Cooler fires his Destructive Ray Two-Handed Supernova.PNG|Cooler prepares an attack DBH Absorption.JPG|Cell about to absorb Android 17 TriBeamDBH1.JPG|Tien charges a Tri-Beam TriBeamDBH2.JPG|Tien fires his Tri-Beam CyclopianGuardDBH.JPG|A Cyclopian Guard attacks Nappa hair Dragon Ball Heroes.png|Young Nappa attacks a Cyclopian Guard DBHM8.png|Meta-Coolers MetalNovaDBH.JPG|A Meta-Cooler's Supernova CoolerNucleusDBH.JPG|Meta-Cooler Core LifeEaterDBH1.JPG|Meta-Cooler Core's energy-absorbing tendrils LifeEaterDBH2.JPG|Meta-Cooler Core drains God Goku's energy SuperBigNovaDBH1.JPG|Meta-Cooler Core prepares a Super Big Nova Super Big Nova attack.PNG|Meta-Cooler Core's Super Big Nova CoolerDeathDBH.JPG|Meta-Cooler Core is defeated DBHGameplay1.png|Z Fighters DBHGameplay2.png DBHGameplay3.png DBHGameplay4.png 14&Cell&13&15(DBH).png|14, Cell, 13, 15 Dragon Ball Heroes Arcade Picture.jpg|17, Vegeta, Frieza's race Hero, Piccolo and 18 FrHero&Villains1.png|Super Android 13, Frieza's race Hero, and Bojack FrHero&Villains2.png|Super Android 13, Frieza's race Hero, and Bojack FrHero&Villains3.png|Super Android 13, Frieza's race Hero, and Bojack FinalFlashChargeDBH.JPG|Vegeta charges a Final Flash FinalFlashin'.JPG|The Final Flash hits Super Android 13 HerculeBarrelRoll.jpg|Rolling Hercule Punch Bojack&Super13(DBH).png|Bojack and Super Android 13 Super13Punch(DBH).png|Super Android 13 attacks FullChargeDeadlyBomber.JPG|Super Android 13 prepares a Fully Charged Deadly Bomber FullChargeBomberFireDBH.JPG|Super Android 13's Fully Charged Deadly Bomber VegetaangryblastattackDBH.JPG|Vegeta fires a charged Ki Blast Super13Owned.JPG|Super Android 13 tries to block Vegeta's Ki Blast SSGoten(DBH).png|Super Saiyan Goten SSGotenVsFrH.png|The Frieza's race Hero attacks Goten Broly&ParagusBattle(DBH).png|Broly and Paragus Broly Paragus Heroes.jpg|Broly and Paragus SSBroly&ParagusDBHBosses.png|Broly and Paragus DeadPunisherDBH.JPG|Paragus charges a Dead Punisher DeadPunisherDBH2.JPG|Goku hit by the Dead Punisher Paragus&Broly(DBH).png|Paragus and Broly Paragus&SSBrolyDBHBosses.png|Paragus and Broly Broly Heroes gameplay yeah.png|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly SpiritBombChargeDBH.JPG|Goku charges a Spirit Bomb SpiritBombVs.BrolyDBH.JPG|Goku launches his Spirit Bomb at Broly OmegaBlasterChargeDBH.JPG|Broly charges a Gigantic Meteor OmegaAwesomenessDBH.JPG|Broly fires his Gigantic Meteor OmegaDestructionDBH.JPG|The explosion from the attack SS3BrolyKameha.png|Super Saiyan 3 Broly charges his Gigantic Omega DBHBrolyHurled.png SSJ3Brolyspiritbombdbh1.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Broly charges an energy sphere Heroes Road Hatchiyack.png|Hatchiyack in GM10 Hatchiyack army Heroes.png|An army of Hatchiyacks DBHM1.png|Hatchiyack Hatchiyack Heroes gameplay.png|Hatchiyack attacks DBHHatchGameplay.png|Hatchiyack attacks Mr. Satan Hatchiyack Heroes Screenshot.png|Hatchiyack prepares his Revenger Cannon DBHM4.png|All the forms of Cell DBHCell.png|Super Perfect Cell CellBarrageDeathBeam(DBH).png|Cell fires a Barrage Death Beam at Broly Super Vegeta DBH.PNG|Super Vegeta prepares a Big Bang Attack DBHCellJr&Shenron.png|Cell Jr. ZFightersVsCell&CellJrs(DBH).png|Z Fighters face Cell and Cell Jrs Gohan Spirit Bomb.png|Gohan charges an energy sphere Giga Kamehameha.JPG|Gohan fires a Super Kamehameha DBHBojack&Team.png|Bojack with his henchmen DBHBojackTeamGameplay1.png|The Galaxy Soldiers powered up DBHBojackTeamGameplay2.png|The Galaxy Soldiers DBHBojackTeamGameplay3.png|The Galaxy Soldiers DBHBojackTeamGameplay4.png|The Galaxy Soldiers DBHGokua&BidoGameplay.png|Kogu and Bido DBHYamu&Spopo.png|Spopovich and Yamu DBHSpopoAttack.png|Spopovich attacks DBHSpopo&Shenron.png|Spopovich attacks DBHVsYamu.png|Yamu attacks DBHM6.png|Babidi's forces Babiddimindcontroldbh.jpg|Babidi uses his Mind Control CrashLauncherchargedbz.JPG|Spopovich prepares his Crash Launcher CrashLauncherfiredbh.JPG|Spopovich fires his Crash Launcher SnipeShotchargedbh.JPG|Pui Pui prepares his Sniper Shot SnipeShotfiredbh.JPG|Pui Pui fires his Sniper Shot HellBlitzchargedbh.JPG|Dabura prepares a Hell Blitz HellBlitzfireddbh.JPG|Dabura fires his Hell Blitz MajinTeamDBH.JPG|Babidi's forces win EnergyDrainerDBH.JPG|Yamu drains Spopovich's energy BlastingMyself.JPG|Spopovich fires his Crash Launcher DBHM7.png|Majin Buu DBHSSJ3GokuGameplay.png|Super Saiyan 3 Goku BioBrolies(DBH).png|Bio-Brolys ThreeBioBrolies(DBH).png|Three Bio-Brolys ZFightersVsBioBrolyTrio(DBH).png|Z Fighters vs. three Bio-Brolys Bio Laser DBH.jpg|Bio-Broly fires a Bio-Hyper Beam CombinedHateDBH1.JPG|The Brolys' combined hatred of Kakarot CombinedHateDBH2.JPG|The Brolys power up EvilBuu&MajinBuu(DBH).png|Evil Buu and Majin Buu BaseGotenksAttacks1(DBH).png|Gotenks BaseGotenksAttacks2(DBH).png|Gotenks attacks Super Saiyan Gotenks Heroes gameplay.png|Gotenks prepares an attack Ultimate Super Kamehameha 1.PNG|Ultimate Gohan charges a Super Kamehameha TienVsSBuu(DBH).png|Super Buu attacks Tien Shinhan DBHFusion1.png|Goku and Vegeta prepared to fuse DBHFusion2.png|Goku about to fuse with Vegeta DBHFusion3.png|Potara Fusion DBHVegito.png|Vegito appears VegitoPowersUp(DBH).png DBHVegitoGameplay1.png DBHVegitoGameplay2.png|Vegito is formed SS3 Vegito Heroes.png|Super Saiyan 3 Vegito Heroes Majin 2014.png|Grand Supreme Kai, Buu, Bibidi KidBuu(DBH).png|Kid Buu DBHKidBuuVanishingBall.png|Kid Buu charges his Vanishing Ball GalaxyMission2.png|Galaxy Mission 2 DBHFusionRebornVillains.png|Villains Bujin Salza Jeice Zarbon Heroes.jpg|Bujin, Salza, Jeice, Zarbon Ginyu Zangya Frieza Dodoria Heroes.jpg|Ginyu, Zangya, Frieza, Neiz, Dodoria PikkonGotenGokuVegetaTrunks.png|Pikkon, Goten, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks Janemba Heroes gameplay screenshot.jpg|Super Janemba Goku&VegetaFusionDance(DBH).png|Goku and Vegeta fuse GogetaAppears(DBH).png|Super Gogeta appears Gogeta(DBH).png|Super Gogeta DBHSuperJanembaAppears.png|Super Janemba Janemba gameplay Heroes Mission.jpg|Super Janemba attacks DBHGogetaVsJanemba1.png|Super Janemba faces Super Gogeta Janemba gameplay Heroes Mission 3.jpg|Super Janemba attacks Super Gogeta DBHGogetaVsJanemba2.png|Super Janemba uses his Dimension Sword DBHGogetaVsJanemba3.png|Super Janemba slashes Super Gogeta Janemba gameplay Heroes Mission 2.jpg|Super Janemba slashes Super Gogeta Stardust Heroes.jpg|Super Gogeta prepares his Soul Punisher BojackFriezaSlugCooler(DBH).png|Bojack, Frieza, Slug, Cooler DBHM5.png|Three Super Saiyan 3 DestructoDiskDBH1.JPG|Krillin prepares his Rapid-Fire Destructo Disc technique DestructoDiskDBH2.JPG|Android 15 hit by Krillin's Destructo Discs SSJ3TrunksSwordChargeDBH.JPG|SS3 Future Trunks charges a Shining Slash 15GetsCut.JPG|SS3 Future Trunks slashes Android 15 15GettignSlashedDBH.JPG|Android 15 slashed by Future Trunks SSJ3BusterDBH.JPG|SS3 Future Trunks prepares a Finish Buster HeatDomeChargeDBH1.JPG|SS3 Future Trunks prepares a Heat Dome Attack UltimateHeatDomeKamehamehaDBH.JPG|SS3 Future Trunks' Heat Dome Attack Android15diesDBH.JPG|Android 15 is destroyed by the combined attacks 15GoesoffEarthDBH.JPG|The combined attacks fly into space Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks Heroes gameplay.png|SS3 Future Trunks prepares an energy sphere attack DBH Amazing Impact.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta dropkicks his opponent SS3Fusion(DBH).png|Super Saiyan 3 fusion SS3GogetaAppears(DBH).png|Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta Super Android 13 getting blasted Heroes.jpg|Super 13 blasted by SS3 Gogeta Dragon Ball Heroes 2013 gameplay.png|Gohan, Goku, Buu, 18, Trunks SSGokuTapionGohan.png|Super Saiyan Goku, Tapion, Ultimate Gohan Goten Tapion Trunks Goku Heroes.jpg|Goten, Tapion, Trunks, and Super Saiyan 3 Goku HiruFlames1(DBH).png|Hirudegarn prepares an attack HiruFlames2(DBH).png|Hirudegarn breathes fire ActionAbilityZ1.JPG|Z Fighters use Action Ability: Z FriezaShocked(DBH).png|Frieza sees Beerus BillsAppears(DBH).png|Beerus appears DBHBills.png|Beerus BillsChargesAnAttack.jpg|Beerus charges an energy attack BillsAttack1(DBH).png|Beerus fires his energy attack BillsAttack2(DBH).png|Beerus' attack BillsAttack3(DBH).png|Beerus' attack BillsEarthDestr(DBH).png|Beerus' attack destroys the planet BillsHospitalityMode.png|The way to the God of Destruction BoGDBHBattleField.png|Z Fighters face Whis Goku&WhisVsGoten&Saiyaman1(DBH).png|Goku and Whis vs. Goten and Saiyaman Goku&WhisVsGoten&Saiyaman2(DBH).png|Goku and Whis vs. Goten and Saiyaman GokuGodHeroesTransforming.JPG|Goku ascends to Super Saiyan God SSGGokuInDBH.png|Super Saiyan God Goku GodExplosion.JPG|Super Saiyan God Goku powers up KamehamehaRebirthCharge.JPG|Goku lifts his hands up SSJ God.jpg|Goku charges the Kamehameha Rebirth GodKamhameha.JPG|Goku fires his Kamehameha Rebirth True Rebirth.JPG|Effect of the Kamehameha Rebirth BoGDBHSSGoku.png|Super Saiyan Goku Bills Beam DBH.PNG|Beerus' Wrath of the God of Destruction DBHAbilityZ.png|Card Action Ability: Z ActionAbilityZUsage.png|Card Action Ability: Z ActionAbilityZ1.png|Z Fighters prepare a super finishing move ActionAbilityZ2.png|Z Fighters fire their Combined Energy Wave CAAZDragonWave(DBH).png|The Z Fighters' Combined Energy Wave Hyper Tornado DBH.JPG|Pikkon uses his Hyper Tornado on Whis DBHSummonShenron1.png|A Dragon Ball is found 6DBsInDBH.png|Six Dragon Balls DBHSummonShenron2.png|The seven Dragon Balls DBHShenronInGame.png|Shenron ShenronGrantsWish(DBH).png|Shenron grants a wish Final Kuriza DBH.PNG|Kuriza in his transformed state Kuriza Death Ball DBH.PNG|Kuriza prepares a Death Ball DBHeroes Yeah 3.jpg|Missions GalaxyMission1.png|Galaxy Mission 1 DBHCapsuleItem.png|Capsule item DBHeroes GT.jpg|Galaxy Mission menu DBHeroes GT 4.jpg|Choosing the avatar's name DBHeroes GT 8.jpg DBHeroes GT 9.jpg GiruDefenseFormAppears.png|The robot in a defense form UpgradedDBHbot.png|The robot upgraded SaiyanHeroLevelsUp.png|The Saiyan Hero levels up Sigma&GTGoku&Hero&Myuu&Rilldo.png|Super Sigma, GT Goku, Hero, Myuu, Rilldo DBHGiru1.png|The robot appears DBHGiru2.png DBHGiru3.png DBHGiru4.png GiruAttackForm.png|The robot in an attack form GiruDefenseForm.png|The robot in a defense form DBHToribotUpgrade.png|Tori-Bot upgrade Toribot(DBH).png|The Tori-Bot ToribotAttackUpgrade(DBH).png|Tori-Bot attack upgrade ToribotAttackForm(DBH).png|Tori-Bot in an attack form ToribotDefenseUpgrade(DBH).png|Tori-Bot defense upgrade ToribotDefenseForm(DBH).png|Tori-Bot in a defense form DBHGTHeroAppears.png|The Hero with new avatar clothes GT Heroes gameplay wow.jpg|The battle field Heroes SS3 Trunks GT.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Trunks DBHRedLuud3.png|Luud arrives DBHRedLuud4.png|Pan attacks Luud DBHRedLuud1.png|Luud attacks DBHRedLuud5.png DBHRedLuud6.png Heroes Z Fighters Luud GT.jpg GTTrunks&Uub(DBH).png|Trunks and Uub UubChargesKameha(DBH).png|Uub charges a Kamehameha Luud GT Heroes gameplay yeah.jpg|The battle field Luud Heroes gameplay 2.jpg|Luud Luud Heroes gameplay 3.jpg|Luud performs his absorption technique DBHRedLuud2.png|Luud fires a mouth blast Pan Mouth Energy Wave Heroes.jpg|Luud's mouth blast heading towards Pan Pan Mouth Energy Wave Heroes 2.jpg|Luud's blast captures Pan Luud Heroes gameplay 4.jpg|Luud's blast returns Luud Heroes gameplay.jpg|Luud absorbs Pan DBHLuudDeath1.png|Luud is defeated DBHLuudDeath2.png DBHLuudDeath3.png DBHLuudDeath4.png DBHLuudDeath5.png DBHLuudDeath6.png UubGTGokuHeroPanTrunks.png|Uub, Goku, the Hero, Pan, Trunks PanUubSaiyanHeroGTGokuTrunks.png|Pan, Uub, the Hero, Goku, Trunks Rilldo Sigma Heroes.jpg|General Rilldo and Super Sigma DBHeroes GT 6.jpg|The Hero attacks Super Sigma DBHHeroRoundhouseSigma.png|The Hero attacks Super Sigma SaiyanHeroKicksSigma.png|The Hero kicks Super Sigma HeroineAttacksSuperSigma.png|The Heroine attacks Super Sigma SigmaSkyLaserDBH.jpg|Sigma Sky Laser DBHeroes GT 5.jpg|A Black Star Dragon Ball is found DBHGTHeroFlight.png|The Hero attacks DBHGTHeroVsRilldo.png|The Hero attacks General Rilldo DBHeroes Yeah 2.jpg|The battle field SSHeroineAttackRilldo.png|The Heroine as a Super Saiyan attacks Rilldo DBHeroes Yeah.jpg|The Hero as a Super Saiyan attacks Rilldo RilldoPunchesHero.png|General Rilldo punches the Hero Super Saiyan Hero Heroes.png|The Hero charges a Kamehameha 3 Rilldo Heroes.jpg|Rilldo, Meta-Rilldo, and Hyper Meta-Rilldo Myuu Rilldo Heroes yes.jpg|Myuu and General Rilldo GTGang(DBH).png|Pan, Goku, Trunks DBHeroes GT 2.jpg|GT Goku DBHeroes GT 3.jpg|GT Goku GTGokuKameha(DBH).png|GT Goku charges a Kamehameha DBHMyuu1.png|Dr. Myuu appears DBHMyuu2.png|Dr. Myuu Myuu Rilldo Heroes.jpg|Dr. Myuu and Hyper Meta-Rilldo DBHGTTrunks.png|GT Trunks prepares a Buster Cannon GTTrunksChargesBusterCannon(DBH).png|GT Trunks charges his Buster Cannon MetaRilldoKicksTrunks(DBH).png|Hyper Meta-Rilldo kicks Trunks HyperRilldoAttacks1(DBH).png|Hyper Meta-Rilldo HyperRilldoAttacks2(DBH).png|Hyper Meta-Rilldo attacks HyperRilldoAttacks3(DBH).png|Hyper Meta-Rilldo attacks MyuuKiBlasts1.png|Dr. Myuu fires Ki Blasts MyuuKiBlasts2.png|Dr. Myuu fires Ki Blasts PsychicBomber1.png|Myuu uses the Psychic Bomber PsychicBomber2.png|Myuu uses the Psychic Bomber PsychicBomber3.png|Myuu uses the Psychic Bomber GM3Planets.png|Galaxy Mission planets Bebi(DBH).png|Baby Baby Heroes GT gameplay.jpg|Baby BabyTrunksFinishBusterCharging.JPG|Baby infected Trunks prepares a Finish Buster BabyTrunksFinishBusterFireDBH.JPG|Baby infected Trunks fires his Finish Buster Gameplay Heroes GT fun Trunks.jpg|Chiaotzu confronts Baby Baby Rilldo Heroes.jpg|Baby and Meta-Rilldo Baby Heroes GT gameplay 2.jpg|Baby attacks Baby attack gameplay GT Heroes.jpg|Baby performs the Revenge Blast Saibamen, Nappa, Baby, Raditz Heroes.png|Saibamen, Nappa, Baby, Raditz Heroes gameplay GT arcade.png|Z Fighters and Meta-Cooler confront Baby's team Heroes gameplay GT arcade 2.png|Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin Heroes gameplay GT arcade 3.png Heroes gameplay GT arcade 4.png King Cold Frieza Baby Cooler Chilled Heroes.png|King Cold, Frieza, Baby, Cooler, and Chilled UltraRebellionCannon.png|Great Ape Bardock about to fire his Ultra Rebellion Cannon at Baby Android 17 Baby Android 16 Android 18 Heroes.png|Android 17, Baby, Android 16, and Android 18 Android Heroes gameplay.png Cell Baby Android 13 Heroes.png|Perfect Cell, Baby, and Super Android 13 Goten Gohan Trunks GT Heroes.png|Baby-possessed Goten, Gohan, and Trunks GTGohanEnergyBallDBH.JPG|GT Gohan charges a Full Power Energy Sphere FriezaVs.EnergyBallDBH.JPG|Frieza hit by Gohan's attack Baby Saga GT Heroes gameplay.png|The battle field Baby Saga GT Heroes gameplay 2.png Baby Saga GT Heroes gameplay 3.png BabyVegeta(DBH).png|Baby Vegeta GTGokuGGATransfo1(DBH).png|GT Goku GTGokuGGATransfo2(DBH).png|GT Goku powers up DBHMoonCreation.png|Creating a moon OozaruTransfo(DBH).png|Creating a moon SS3GokuSOozaruTransfo(DBH).png|Goku turns Golden Great Ape SuperOozaruTransfo(DBH).png|Goku turns Golden Great Ape SOozaruGoku(GM6).png|Golden Great Ape Goku GGAGokuAppears(DBH).png|Golden Great Ape Goku Golden Oozaru Heroes.png|Golden Great Ape Goku DBHeroes Mission Great Ape.png|Golden Great Ape Goku attacks Pikkon Goldengreatapevsbabyvegeta.JPG|Golden Great Ape Goku fights Baby Vegeta GoldenOozaruOnBattleStage.png|Battle stage with Golden Great Ape Goku Rilldo, Baby Vegeta. Myu, Super Mega Cannon Sigma Dragon Ball Heroes.png|Rilldo, Baby, Myuu, and Super Sigma Whoah! DBHeroes!.png|Super Baby 2 turns Golden Great Ape SuperGalickGun1(DBH).png|Great Ape Baby charges a Galick Gun SuperGalickGun2(DBH).png|Great Ape Baby fires his Galick Gun GokuDualSpheres.JPG|Goku charges a 10x Kamehameha Goku10xKamehamehacharging.JPG|Goku charges a 10x Kamehameha AwesomeTimesTen.JPG|Goku fires his 10x Kamehameha ChocolateBeamChargeDBH.JPG|Majuub charges a Chocolate Beam ChocolateBeamFiredDBH.JPG|Majuub fires his Chocolate Beam SaiyanHeroRevengerCharge.JPG|The Saiyan Hero charges a Revenger Cannon SaiyanHeroRevengerCannon.JPG|The Saiyan Hero fires his Revenger Cannon BabyJanembaOnStage.png|The battle field BabyJanembaInGame.png|Baby Janemba BabyJanembachargeHellGate.JPG|Baby Janemba charges a Hell Gate HellGateattackDBH.JPG|Baby Janemba fires his Hell Gate at Great Ape Baby Cell Uub Heroes.png|Cell battling Majuub Avatar Revenge Ball.JPG|The Saiyan Elite uses a super attack EliteNovaDBH.JPG|The Saiyan Elite creates a Supernova EliteCombinedDBH1.JPG|Saiyan Elites prepare a Combined Energy Wave EliteCombinedDBH2.JPG|The Saiyan Elites fire their Energy Wave DBHeroes GT 7.jpg|Dragon Roulette DBH7UltimateDBs.png|Summoning Ultimate Shenron DBHeroes GT Whoah.jpg|Wishes DBHUltimateShenron.png|Ultimate Shenron Androids Heroes GT.png|Android 20, Super 17, Super Android 13, and Dr. Myuu AndroidMergeDBH.JPG|Super 17 and Android 16 merge Android 17 16 Heroes.png|Super 17 (Android absorbed) S17S17CSS3VegSS4GokuAndrHero.png|The Android Hero's team SS4GokuS17AndrHeroS17CSS3Vegeta.png|The Android Hero with his team Ultra Buster.PNG|Future Trunks fires his Super Buster Cannon at Super 17 Shadow Dragon Heroes.png|Black Smoke Shenron BlackSmokeDBH.JPG|Black Smoke Shenron HazeShenronDBH.JPG|Haze Shenron SaiyanHero3rdOutfit(DBH).png|The Hero in his JM outfit OceanusDBH.JPG|Oceanus Shenron's true form WhirlwindDBH1.JPG|Oceanus Shenron charges the Whirlwind Spin WhirlwindDBH2.JPG|Oceanus Shenron uses the Whirlwind Spin Giant Oceanus1.PNG|Giant Oceanus Shenron Giant Oceanus2.PNG|Giant Oceanus Shenron faces the Saiyan Hero DBHRankScreen.png|Ranking SSJ4_Broly?.jpeg|Teaser image for JM7 LSS4_Broly_DBH_better.PNG|Super Saiyan 4 Broly rMzmpfX.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Broly Ingame 2172csA.jpg|Heroes defeated by Broly 983751_605467336234026_2223060753361240002_n.jpg|Full scan of Broly SS4 JM7 DBH Broly base.jpg|Broly base Broly Kid Buu Heroes.png|Broly SS3 and Kid Buu B8B7uVpCEAAAvne.jpg|Haze Shenron in his Super Form B7zLjKtCcAIT0UH.jpg_large.jpg|Eis and Nuova Shenron in their Super Forms B8B7uZmCIAEtv32.jpg|Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball Heroes Dragon-Ball-Heroes-GDM7-Chronoa-Demigra.jpg|screenshoot of demigra and the supreme kai of time from an event|link=dargon ball heroes DBH-GDM7-prom.jpg|Frost, Magetta and Botamo in GDM7 Cards Promotional movies DBHTrailer1-1.png|The Hero in the 1st promotional movie DBHTrailer1-2.png|The boy running to the arcade DBHTrailer1-3.png|The boy in the arcade DBHTrailer1-4.png DBHTrailer1-5.png DBHTrailer1Cards.png|The boy's cards DBHTrailer1-6.png|The Hero starts playing DBHTrailer1-7.png|Future Trunks in the game DBHTrailer1-8.png|The boy absorbed in the machine DBHTrailer1-9.png|The boy in the Dragon Ball Heroes world DBHTrailer1-10.png|The boy meets Future Trunks and Goku DBHTrailer1-11.png|Future Trunks DBHTrailer1-12.png|Super Saiyan Goku DBHTrailer1-13.png|The Saiyan Berserker fights with a Cell Jr. Elite fires a blast.jpg|The Saiyan Elite firing a blast at Cell Jr. DBHTrailer1-14.png|The Saiyan Elite and Berserker meet the Hero DBHTrailer1-15.png|The Saiyan Elite and Berserker back to back DBHTrailer1-16.png|Cell attacks the Elite and Berserker DBHTrailer1-17.png|Cell taunts the Hero DBHTrailer1-18.png|The Hero is shocked DBHTrailer1-19.png|Super Saiyan Goku with the Hero DBHTrailer1-20.png|Cell vs. Super Saiyan Goku DBHTrailer1-21.png|Cell fights with Super Saiyan Goku DBHTrailer1-22.png|Cell faces the boy DBHTrailer1-23.png|The boy is scared DBHTrailer1-24.png|Cell grabs the Hero DBHTrailer1-25.png|Cell approaches the boy DBHTrailer1-26.png|The Hero with Super Saiyan Goku DBHTrailer1-27.png|The Hero with Super Saiyan Goku DBHTrailer1-28.png|Goku prepares a Kamehameha DBHTrailer1-29.png|The Hero and Goku prepare the Kamehameha DBHTrailer1-30.png|The Hero and Goku charge their Kamehameha DBHTrailer1-31.png|The Hero and Goku charge their Kamehameha DBHTrailer1-32.png|Cell approaches DBHTrailer2-1.png|2nd promotional movie DBHTrailer2-2.png|The city attacked by Majin Buu DBHTrailer2-3.png|Majin Buu gets the Four-Star ball DBHTrailer2-4.png|Majin Buu DBHTrailer2-5.png|Humans DBHTrailer2-6.png|Buu turns humans into candies DBHTrailer2-7.png|Majin Buu aspires human candies DBHTrailer2-8.png|The Hero kicks Majin Buu DBHTrailer2-9.png|Future Trunks and the Hero DBHTrailer2-10.png|Majin Buu angry DBHTrailer2-11.png|The Majin Hero scolds Buu DBHTrailer2-12.png|The trio flee from Buu DBHTrailer2-13.png|Future Trunks fires a ki blast at Buu DBHTrailer2-14.png|Majin Buu kicks Future Trunks DBHTrailer2-15.png|The Saiyan and Majin Heroes get the 4-Star ball DBHTrailer2-16.png|Majin Buu mad Vlcsnap-2012-04-01-00h07m52s240.png|Future Trunks DBHTrailer2-17.png|Majin Buu eats human candies DBHTrailer2-18.png|Future Trunks powers up DBHTrailer2-19.png|The Majin and Saiyan Heroes watch Future Trunks DBHTrailer2-20.png|Future Trunks powers up Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks 111.png|Future Trunks turns Super Saiyan 3 SSJ3TRUNKS.png|Future Trunks as a Super Saiyan 3 DBHTrailer2-21.png|Majin Buu eats human candies DBHTrailer2-22.png|The Majin Hero headbutts Buu DBHTrailer2-23.png|Buu looks at the Majin Heroes MajinHero.png|The Majin Hero scared DBHTrailer2-24.png|Future Trunks stops Majin Buu DBHTrailer2-25.png|Majin Buu shocked 1307916733437 f.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks DBHTrailer2-26.png|Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks.png|Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks takes his sword MajinBuuJumps.png|Majin Buu jumps DBHTrailer2-27.png|Majin Buu jumps DBHTrailer2-28.png|Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks using his sword DBHTrailer2-29.png|Future Trunks slashes Majin Buu DBHTrailer2-30.png|Future Trunks slashes Majin Buu DBHTrailer2-31.png|Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks with his sword Vlcsnap-2012-04-07-22h31m33s9.png|Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks DBHTrailer2-32.png|Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks attacks DBHTrailer2-33.png|Future Trunks attacks Majin Buu DBHTrailer2-34.png|Majin Buu and the Saiyan Hero DBHTrailer2-35.png|Future Trunks charges the Head Dome Attack DBHTrailer2-36.png|Future Trunks charges the Head Dome Attack DBHTrailer2-37.png|The Four-Star ball in the Heroes' hand DBHTrailer2-38.png|Future Trunks charging the Head Dome Attack DBHTrailer2-39.png|The Saiyan Hero charging an energy wave DBHTrailer2-40.png|Majin Buu attacked by Future Trunks and the Saiyan Hero DBHTrailer2-41.png|Future Trunks and the Saiyan Hero DBHTrailer2-42.png|Future Trunks and the Saiyan Hero FriezaShp(DBH).png|3rd promotional movie Goku1(DBH).png|Super Saiyan Goku Goku2(DBH).png|Goku attacking Frieza FrElb1(DBH).png|Frieza FrElb2(DBH).png|Goku appears behind Frieza TimeMachine1&2.png|Time Machines appear Male&FemaleHeroes1.png|Hero and Heroine Frieza&Goku(DBH).png|Frieza and Goku remark the Hero and Heroine HSoldier1.png|Frieza's soldiers arrive DXRD Caption of Fisshi in Dragon Ball Heroes Promotional video on Frieza's spaceship.png|Fisshi's cameo DXRD Caption of Cold's unnamed Captain gets defeated by the Saiyan Hero in Dragon Ball Heroes 3rd promotional clip (ape soldier defeated by the heroine).png HSoldier2.png DBHDropkick.png|Saiyan Hero kicking one of Frieza's henchmen HSoldier3.png HSoldier4.png DBHCombo.png DXRD Caption of Cold's unnamed Captain gets defeated & flipped by the Saiyan Hero in Dragon Ball Heroes 3rd promotional clip (piranha soldier charges).png HSoldier5.png HSoldier6.png HSoldier7.png MaleHero(DBH).png FemaleHeroin(DBH).png HSoldier8.png HeroesDoublKameha1.png|Hero and Heroine charging Kamehamehas HSoldier9.png HeroesDoublKameha2.png DeathBeam2(DBH).png DeadHeroes.png HeroesCouple.png Goku3(DBH).png Heroes&Goku.png HSoldier10.png MaleHeroEnergyBall.png HSoldier11.png HeroinBlast1.png HeroinBlast2.png HeroinBlast3.png HeroinBlast4.png HSoldier12.png FriezaPowersUp(DBH).png HeroGokuHeroin.png|Goku and the Saiyan Heroes charging at Frieza PlanetSlug.png|The Frieza's race Hero in the 4th promotional movie DBHTrailer4-1.png|A Toadboy DBHTrailer4-2.png|The Toadboy throws a rock DBHTrailer4-3.png|The Frieza's race Hero hit by a rock DBHTrailer4-4.png|The Frieza's race Hero DBHTrailer4-5.png|Frieza's face appears over that of the Hero DBHTrailer4-6.png|The Frieza's race Hero DBHTrailer4-7.png|The Toad father gets his son back DBHTrailer4-8.png|The Toad father holds his son A toad father holding his son.jpg|The Toad father holding his son DBHTrailer4-9.png|The Frieza's race Hero leaves DBHTrailer4-10.png|The young Toadman shocked SlugPlanet1.png|An alien city SlugPlanet2.png|Alien city destroyed DBHTrailer4-11.png|Toadmen attacked by Slug and his clan DBHTrailer4-12.png|Lord Slug with his men Slug(DBH).png|Slug emerges from the smoke GSlug(DBH).png|Slug powers up to transform DBHTrailer4-13.png|Slug grows in front of the Toadmen GSlug3(DBH).png|Great Namek Slug SlugHammer(DBH).png SlugHammer2(DBH).png|Slug destroys some buildings DBHTrailer4-14.png|Goku and the Hero arrive DBHeroVsSlugClan.png|Saiyan Hero SSGokuVsSlugClan.png|Super Saiyan Goku DBHTrailer4-15.png|Goku attacks Slug's men DBHTrailer4-16.png|Goku approaches Slug SSGokuOnSlugHand(DBH).png|Slug attacks Goku GSlugSlapsSSGoku.png|Slug hits Goku SlugPunch(DBH).png|Goku and Slug punching each other DBHTrailer4-17.png|The Hero removes the Medas from his body MedaPunch1.png|Saiyan Hero vs. Medamatcha MedaPunch2.png|Saiyan Hero dodging Medamatcha's punch MedaPunched(DBH).png|Saiyan Hero fighting Medamatcha ToadMen(DBH).png|Slug's soldiers confront Toadmen DoroAttack2(DBH).png|Wings attacks the father ToadMan(DBH).png|The young Toadman DBHTrailer4-18.png|Froze's hooded cloak DoroAttack1(DBH).png|Wings attacks the youth DBHTrailer4-19.png|Wings vs. Froze DBHTrailer4-20.png|Froze kicks Wings in the mouth DBHTrailer4-21.png|Froze defeats Slug's men DBHTrailer4-22.png|Wings Frieza race Hero vs Wings.jpg|Frieza's race Hero kicks Wings in the stomach DBHTrailer4-23.png|Froze with the young Toadman DBHTrailer4-24.png|The Hero and Goku DBHTrailer4-25.png|Slug appears behind the heroes DBHTrailer4-26.png|Slug fires his Darkness Eye Beam DBHTrailer4-27.png|Goku and the Hero prepare energy blasts DBHTrailer4-28.png|Giant Slug attacked DBHTrailer4-28bis.png|Giant Slug blinded DBHTrailer4-29.png|The young Toadman runs DBHTrailer4-30.png|The young Toadman happy DBHTrailer4-31.png|The Frieza's race Hero jumps Daichiretsuzan(DBH).png|Frieza's race Hero charges a Death Wave DBHTrailer4-32.png|The Frieza's race Hero fires his Death Wave DBHTrailer4-33.png|Slug hit by Froze's Death Wave DBHTrailer4-34.png|Slug kneels DBHTrailer4-35.png|Super Saiyan Goku DBHTrailer4-36.png|Froze and Goku DBHTrailer4-37.png|Frieza's race Hero FrHero1.png|Frieza's race Hero FrHero2.png|Frieza's race Hero Heroes promo Super Buu.png|Super Buu in the 5th promo Heroes promo Super Buu 2.png|Super Buu flying DBHTrailer5-4.png|Goku gives Vegeta a Potara earring Elitro save hero form buu attack.png|The Saiyan Elite protects the Saiyan Hero Elitro save hero form buu attack2.png|Super Buu's energy attack hits the Saiyan Elite Heroes promo Vegeta.png|Vegeta Heroes promo Vegito.png|Vegito is formed DBHTrailer5-6.png|Vegito turns Super Saiyan DBHTrailer6-1.png|6th promotional movie DBHTrailer6-2.png|Broly vs. Goku DBHTrailer6-3.png|Broly and Goku clash DBHTrailer6-4.png|Broly DBHTrailer6-5a.png|Broly attacks DBHTrailer6-5b.png|Broly about to punch Goku DBHTrailer6-5c.png|Goku attacks DBHTrailer6-6.png|Goku blocks Broly's punch DBHTrailer6-7.png|Goku punches Broly DBHTrailer6-8.png|Goku kicks Broly DBHTrailer6-9.png|Broly punches Goku DBHTrailer6-10.png|Broly DBHTrailer6-11.png|Broly grabs Goku DBHTrailer6-12.png|Goku DBHTrailer6-13.png|Broly about to crush Goku DBHTrailer6-14.png|Broly crushes Goku into a wall DBHTrailer6-15.png|The Hero attacks Broly DBHTrailer6-16a.png|The Hero vs. Broly DBHTrailer6-16b.png|Broly catches the Hero's punch DBHTrailer6-16c.png|Broly knocks the Hero down DBHTrailer6-17.png|The Hero falls down DBHTrailer6-18.png|Broly punches Goku DBHTrailer6-19.png|Broly punching Goku DBHTrailer6-20.png|Goku reverts to his base form DBHTrailer6-21.png|The Hero gets up DBHTrailer6-22.png|Goku DBHTrailer6-23.png|The Hero DBHTrailer6-24.png|Goku screams DBHTrailer6-25.png|The Hero gets angry DBHTrailer6-26.png|The Hero DBHTrailer6-27.png|Broly punches Goku DBHTrailer6-28.png|The Hero powers up DBHTrailer6-29.png|The Hero turns Super Saiyan DBHTrailer6-30.png|The Hero as a Super Saiyan DBHTrailer6-31.png|Goku sees the Hero turning Super Saiyan DBHTrailer6-32.png|The Hero attacks Broly DBHTrailer6-34.png|Broly punches the Hero down DBHTrailer6-35.png|The Hero falls down to the ground DBHTrailer6-36a.png|Broly charges a Blaster Shell DBHTrailer6-36b.png|Broly charges a Blaster Shell DBHTrailer6-36c.png|Broly fires his Blaster Shell DBHTrailer6-36d.png|Broly's Blaster Shell DBHTrailer6-37.png|The Hero hit by Broly's Blaster Shell DBHTrailer6-38.png|Goku catches the Hero DBHTrailer6-39.png|Goku with the Hero in his arms DBHTrailer6-40.png|Goku DBHTrailer6-41.png|The Hero is happy to see Goku DBHTrailer6-42.png|The Hero and Goku DBHTrailer6-43.png|Goku turns Super Saiyan DBHTrailer6-44.png|Broly DBHTrailer6-45.png|The Hero and Goku DBHTrailer6-46.png|Broly vs. the two Super Saiyans DBHTrailer6-47.png|Broly clashes with the two Super Saiyans DBHTrailer6-48.png|Explosion DBHH2.png|Hirudegarn in the 7th promotional movie DBHH1.png|Hirudegarn vs. the Saiyan Hero and Goku DBHH4.png|Hirudegarn and Broly DBHH5.png|Goku and the Saiyan Hero DBHH6.png|The Namekian Hero Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Broly.png|Broly turning Super Saiyan 3 DBHH8.png|Broly turns Super Saiyan 3 DBHH7.png|Super Saiyan 3 Broly DBHH9.png|Super Saiyan 3 Broly DBHH10.png|Super Saiyan 3 Broly DBHGTTrailer1.png|8th promotional movie DBHGTTrailer2.png|The robot appears DBHGTTrailer3.png|The Hero in the real world DBHGTTrailer4.png|The Hero with his Hero license (data card) DBHGTTrailer5.png|The Hero absorbed into the arcade game DBHGTTrailer10.png|The ship near Planet Luud DBHGTShipCrash1.png|The ship crash-lands on Planet Luud DBHGTShipCrash2.png|The gang DBHGTShipCrash3.png|Trunks DBHGTShipCrash4.png|Pan DBHGTShipCrash5.png|Hero DBHGTShipCrash6.png|Goku DBHGTTrailer11.png|The ship on Planet Luud DBHGTTrailer12.png|The gang on Planet Luud DBHGTTrailer13.png|Dr. Myuu and Hyper Meta-Rilldo DBHGTTrailer14.png|Luud attacks DBHGTTrailer15.png DBHGTTrailer16.png DBHGTTrailer17.png DBHGTTrailer18.png|The Hero transforms into a Super Saiyan DBHGTTrailer19.png|Goku charges a Kamehameha DBHGTTrailer20.png|Trunks DBHGTTrailer21.png|Trunks charges a Kamehameha DBHGTTrailer8.png|The Hero charges a Kamehameha DBHGTTrailer9.png|The Hero charges a Kamehameha DBHGTTrailer22.png|Luud charges a mouth blast DBHGTTrailer23.png|Trunks, Hero, Goku DBHTrailer9-1.png|9th promotional movie DBHTrailer9-2.png|Goku DBHTrailer9-3.png|Vegeta DBHTrailer9-4.png|Super Gogeta appears DBHTrailer9-5.png|Super Gogeta DBHTrailer9-6.png|Super Gogeta Gt goku pan trunks hero.png|10th promotional movie Gt pan.png|Pan gets blasted Heroes promo Goten Gohan.png|Goten and Gohan fire ki blasts Heroes promo Defense Giru.png|Giru in a defense form Heroes promo Defense Giru 2.png|Giru blocking the energy blasts Gt goten block gt kid goku punch.png|Goten blocks Goku's punch Gt goten block gt kid goku kick.png|Goten blocks Goku's kick Gt goten block gt kid goku punch.2.png|Goten blocks Goku's punch again Gt goten block gt kid goku punch.3.png|Goten blocks Goku's punch Heroes promo Baby Vegeta.png|Baby Vegeta Heroes promo Baby.png|Baby Vegeta with a Baby image appearing Hero.png|The Hero Hero2.png|The Hero fires a ki blast Hero shcoked.png|The Hero shocked Baby vegeta grabs hero by the hair.png|Baby Vegeta grabs beat by the hair Baby vegeta kneed hero in the stomach.png|Baby Vegeta knees the boy in the stomach Hero coughs up spit.png|The boy coughs up spit Hero coughs up spit2.png|The boy falling Gt kid goku shcoked.png|Goku shocked Baby vegeta punch gt kid goku in the face.png|Baby Vegeta punches Goku in the face Baby vegeta kicks trunks.png|Baby Vegeta kicks Trunks Heroes promo Baby Vegeta 2.png|Baby Vegeta firing an energy blast Gt kid goku hero trunks pan.png|Hero, Pan, Goku, Trunks Heroes promo Baby Vegeta 3.png|Baby Vegeta laughing Gt kid goku hero trunks.png|Trunks, Saiyan Hero, and Goku Gt kid goku hero trunks2.png|Trunks, Hero, and Goku go Super Saiyan Baby vegeta and his man.png|Baby Vegeta and his men fly towards the heroes Heroes promo Super Saiyan Hero.png|The Hero flies towards Baby Vegeta Turles Dragon Ball Heroes promo.png|Turles in the 11th promotional movie Turles Gohan Dragon Ball Heroes promo.png|Turles grabbing Gohan by the head Gohan Dragon Ball Heroes promo.png|Gohan about to turn into a Great Ape Turles gohan h.png Turles gohan h2.png Turles gohan h3.png Turles goku gohan4.png Gt kid goku vs baby.png Gt kid goku vs baby2.png Gt kid goku vs baby3.png Gt kid goku vs baby4.png Gt kid goku vs baby5.png Gt kid goku vs baby6.png Gt kid goku vs baby7.png Gt kid goku vs baby8.png Gt kid goku vs baby10.png Gt kid goku vs baby9.png Gt kid goku vs baby11.png Gt kid goku vs baby12.png Gt kid goku vs baby13.png Turles man fights heroine.png Turles man fights heroine2.png Turles man fights heroine3.png Turles man fights heroine4.png Turles man fights heroine5.png Gohan turles man.png Goku turles man.png Hero heroine d.png Hero heroine d2.png Hero heroine d3.png Hero heroine d4.png Hero heroine d5.png Hero heroine d6.png Hero baby.png Heroine turles d.png Hero vs baby man.png|Trunks confronts the Hero in the 12th promo Hero vs baby man2.png|Trunks and his allies face the boy Hero vs baby man3.png|The Hero attacks Trunks Hero vs baby man4.png|The Hero attacks Goten Hero vs baby man5.png|The Hero kicks Gohan Hero vs baby man6.png|The Hero kicks Videl Ssj kid goku vs baby.png|Super Baby Vegeta 2 and GT Goku Ssj kid goku vs baby2.png|Goku holds his broken arm Ssj kid goku vs baby3.png|Super Baby Vegeta 2 Ssj kid goku vs baby4.png|Super Saiyan Goku injured Ssj kid goku vs baby5.png|Super Saiyan Goku Ssj kid goku vs baby6.png|GT Goku about to transform Ssj kid goku vs baby7.png|GT Goku powers up Ssj3 gt kid goku d.png|GT Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 Ssj3 gt kid goku d2.png|SS3 Goku attacks Hero vs baby.png|The Hero attacks Super Baby Vegeta 2 Hero vs baby2.png|Baby sees an opening Hero gets punched in the stomach by baby.png|Baby punches beat in the stomach Hero gets punched in the stomach by baby4.png|Baby's fist goes deeper in to the boy's stomach Hero gets punched in the stomach by baby5.png|Baby punching the boy in the stomach Hero gets punched in the stomach by baby8.png|Baby beats the Hero back Hero vs baby3.png|The Hero falls down Ssj3 gt kid goku vs baby 7.png|SS3 Goku prepares an attack Ssj3 gt kid goku vs baby 8.png|SS3 Goku fires Full Power Energy Blast Volley Ssj3 gt kid goku vs baby 9.png|Goku's Full Power Energy Blast Volley hits Baby Ssj3 gt kid goku vs baby 10.png|SS3 Goku stops his attack Ssj3 gt kid goku vs baby 11.png|Baby turns Golden Great Ape Ssj3 gt kid goku vs baby 12.png|SS3 Goku shocked Ssj3 gt kid goku vs baby 13.png Ssj3 gt kid goku vs baby 14.png|The Hero lying on the ground Ssj3 gt kid goku vs baby 15.png|Great Ape Baby steps on the Hero Ssj3 gt kid goku vs baby 16.png|SS3 Goku stops Baby's foot Ssj4 goku vs baby.png|SS4 Goku beats Baby back Ssj4 goku vs baby2.png|Super Saiyan 4 Goku Instantánea 1 (29-10-2012 13-15).png|A close up of Super Saiyan 4 Goku's face Ssj4 goku vs baby4.png|The Hero and Goku attack Baby DBHTrailer13-13.png|13th promotional movie DBHTrailer13-15.png|The Hero finds Frieza's ship FriezaShip(DBH13).png|Soldiers emerge from the ship FriezaOnChair(DBH13).png|Frieza emerges from his ship HeroShocked(DBH13).png|The Hero is shocked SaiyanHeroDrawn(DBH13).png|The Hero above Planet Vegeta BardockFace(DBH13).png|Bardock HeroHappyFace(DBH13).png|The Hero happy to see Bardock DBHTrailer13-1.png|Ki Blasts fired at Bardock DBHTrailer13-2.png|Bardock approaches the ship DBHTrailer13-3.png|Frieza's soldiers DBHTrailer13-4.png|Bardock attacks DBHTrailer13-5.png|Bardock DBHTrailer13-6.png|Bardock faces Frieza's soldiers FriezaAngryFace(DBH13).png|Frieza angry DBHTrailer13-7.png|Bardock attacks DBHTrailer13-8.png|Bardock faces the soldiers DBHTrailer13-9.png|Bardock punches a soldier DBHTrailer13-10.png|Bardock DBH13Team1.png|The Saiyan Hero DBH13Team2.png|Goku and Hero DBH13Team3.png|Goku, the Hero, and the Heroine DBH13Team4.png|Goku, the Hero, the Heroine, and the robot SaiyanHeroine(DBH13).png|The Saiyan Heroine SaiyanHeroinePowersUp1(DBH13).png|The Heroine powers up SaiyanHeroinePowersUp2(DBH13).png|The Heroine powers up SaiyanHeroineAttacks(DBH13).png|The Saiyan Heroine attacks GokuShocked(DBH13).png|Goku is shocked GokuAttacks(DBH13).png|Goku attacks FrSoldiers(DBH13).png|Frieza's soldiers HeroineKick(DBH13).png|The Heroine attacks the soldiers SoldierKicked(DBH13).png|A soldier kicked away SoldiersDefeated(DBH13).png|The Heroine defeats the soldiers PinkAppule(DBH13).png|A soldier fires an energy wave SoldierWaveHit(DBH13).png|The soldier hits the Heroine HeroineHit(DBH13).png|The Heroine hit Heroine red2.png|The Heroine injured HeroineFall(DBH13).png|The Heroine falls down GokuAppears(DBH13).png|Goku appears HeroineCaught(DBH13).png|Goku saves the Heroine DBHTrailer13-11.png|Dodoria GokuSeesDodo(DBH13).png|Goku with the Heroine in Goku his arms HeroineInGokusArms(DBH13).png|Goku sees Dodoria DodoriaVsGoku(DBH13).png|Goku faces Dodoria DodoriaVsRobot1(DBH13).png|The robot stops Dodoria DodoriaVsRobot2(DBH13).png|Dodoria faces the robot AttackRobot(DBH13).png|The robot RobotMissiles(DBH13).png|The robot fires his missiles DodoriaHit(DBH13).png|Dodoria is hit DodoriaVsHero1(DBH13).png|Dodoria sees the Hero DBHTrailer13-16.png|The Hero faces Dodoria DBHTrailer13-17.png|The Hero powers up DBHTrailer13-18.png|The Hero powers up DBHTrailer13-19.png|The Hero turns Super Saiyan DBHTrailer13-20.png|The Hero as a Super Saiyan DBHTrailer13-21.png|The Hero attacks DodoriaVsHero2(DBH13).png|Dodoria prepares a punch DodoriaVsHero3(DBH13).png|Dodoria's attacks miss HeroCape(DBH13).png|Super Saiyan Hero DodoriaScooter(DBH13).png|Dodoria DodoriaBigPunch(DBH13).png|Dodoria throws a big punch DodoriaHitsHero(DBH13).png|Dodoria hits the Hero DodoriaHappyFace(DBH13).png|Dodoria is happy HeroFunnyFace1(DBH13).png|The Hero hit by Dodoria HeroFunnyFace2(DBH13).png|The Hero taunts Dodoria HeroFunnyFace3(DBH13).png|The Hero smiles DodoriaScared(DBH13).png|Dodoria is scared HeroKicksDodoria(DBH13).png|The Hero kicks Dodoria HeroWins(DBH13).png|The Hero right after he defeated Dodoria HeroWinner(DBH13).png|Super Saiyan Hero HeroFace(DBH13).png|The Hero's face ZarbonKicksHero(DBH13).png|Zarbon kicks the Hero ZarbonVsHero1(DBH13).png|The Hero faces Zarbon HeroPowersUp(DBH13).png|The Hero powers up Zarbon(DBH13).png|Zarbon HeroPunchesZarbon(DBH13).png|Zarbon blocks the Hero's punch ZarbonVsHero2(DBH13).png|Zarbon vs. the Hero ZarbonBlocksKick(DBH13).png|Zarbon blocks the Hero's kick HeroKicksZarbon(DBH13).png|The Hero kicks Zarbon HeroKick(DBH13).png|The Hero's kick HeroAngryFace(DBH13).png|The Hero after he kicked Zarbon HeroHand(DBH13).png|The Hero about to finish Zarbon HeroBlast(DBH13).png|The Hero prepares an energy blast DBHTrailer13-12.png|Bardock faces Frieza BardockAngryFace(DBH13).png|Bardock angry FriezaOvership(DBH13).png|Frieza over his ship DBHTrailer13-14.png|Frieza RiotJavelin(DBH13).png|Bardock's Riot Javelin Supernova(DBH13).png|Frieza's Supernova BardockShadowFace(DBH13).png|Bardock BardocksRiotJavelin(DBH13).png|Bardock about to launch his attack GokuSeeSupernova(DBH13).png|Goku sees the Supernova HeroDefeatsZarbon(DBH13).png|The Hero defeats Zarbon HeroTurns(DBH13).png|The Hero hears Goku FriezaLaunchesSupernova(DBH13).png|Frieza launches his Supernova Goku(DBH13).png|Goku Bardock&Hero1(DBH13).png|Bardock and the Hero Bardock&Hero2(DBH13).png|Bardock and the Hero about to attack Bardock&Hero3(DBH13).png|Bardock and the Hero attack Bardock&Hero4(DBH13).png|Bardock and the Hero launch their attacks Bardock&Hero5(DBH13).png|Bardock and the Hero launch their attacks HeroKameha1(DBH13).png|The Hero's Kamehameha HeroKameha2(DBH13).png|The Hero's Kamehameha Kid gohan heros tied up.png|Gohan in the 14th promotional movie Garlic jrs man.png|Garlic Jr's men Garlic jr.png|Garlic Jr. Garlic jr 2.png|Garlic Jr. transforms Garlic jr team2.png|Super Garlic Jr. with his new allies Garlic jr team3.png Garlic jr team4.png Suepr 17 f.png|15th promotional movie Vegeta hero gt kid goku.png Vegeta hero gt kid goku2.png Vegeta hero gt kid goku3.png Vegeta hero gt kid goku4.png Ssj3 vegeta vs cell.png Gt kid goku vs rildo.png Gt kid goku vs rildo2.png Nico c.png|Androids avatars Nico c2.png Z fighters vs dr raici dr mew dr gero.png|16th promotional movie Z fighters vs gohsts.png Z fighters vs gohsts3.png Z fighters vs gohsts4.png Ssj2 teen gohan vs turles.png Ssj2 teen gohan vs turles 2.png Ssj2 teen gohan vs turles 3.png Ssj gokuv vs super 17.png Ssj gokuv vs super 17 2.png Ssj hero vs fureza.png Ssj hero vs fureza2.png Trunks v cell.png Trunks v cell2.png Ssj3 vegeta vs cooler.png Ssj3 vegeta vs cooler2.png Z fighters vs hatchyack5.png Z fighters vs hatchyack6.png Hatchyack v goku.png Hatchyack v goku2.png Hatchyack v hero.png|hathcyack knees beat in the face making the boy spit Hatchyack v teen gohan.png Hatchyack v trsnkd.png Hatchyack v goku3.png Z fighters blast hatchyack.png Z fighters vs hatchyack4.png Z fighters vs hatchyack2.png Hatchyack v team ssj3.png Z fighters vs hatchyack.png DBHPromo1.JPG|Black Smoke Shenron appears in the 17th promotional movie Human Frieza Berserker trailer.PNG|A boy who plays as the Frieza's race Berserker Human Kabra trailer.PNG|A boy who plays as the Majin Hero Human Nico trailer.PNG|A girl who plays as the Android Elite Frieza Berserker trailer.PNG|The Frieza's race Berserker DBHPromo2.JPG|Oceanus Shenron appears DBHPromo3.JPG|Oceanus Shenron uses an Invisible Forcefield DBHPromo4.jpg|Oceanus Shenron uses Air Shattering Energy Ball DBHPromo5.JPG|Goten and Trunks do the Fusion Dance DBHPromo6.JPG|Oceanus Shenron's Invisible Forcefield DBHPromo7.JPG|Gotenks' Continuous Die Die Missile DBHPromo8.JPG|Oceanus Shenron uses her Whirlwind Spin Hero hold hsi borken arm.png|The Saiyan Hero and other avatars Genome trailer.PNG|The Android Berserker GTGotenks1(JM1Trailer).jpg|Adult Gotenks GTGotenks2(JM1Trailer).jpg|Gotenks turns Super Saiyan FriezaCold Gete.PNG|Frieza and his father on the Big Gete Star in the 18th promotional movie Beat robot.png|The Hero faces a Cyclopian Guard Note robot.png|The Saiyan Heroine attacks a Cyclopian Guard Beat confronts FriezaCold.PNG|The Hero lands on the Big Gete Star Frieza calls Meta-Coolers.PNG|Frieza calls Meta-Coolers Metal cooler.png|Meta-Coolers Meta-Cooler and Meta-Frieza.PNG|Meta-Coolers Beat note.png|The Saiyan Heroine and Hero Gotenks gt a.png|Adult Gotenks as a Super Saiyan 3 Metal cooler 2.png|Meta-Cooler Core Gt gotenks beat ntoe.png|Adult Gotenks remarks pollution HazeShenron(JM2Promo).png|Haze Shenron spreads poison Cold alternate armor.PNG|King Cold (with a brown chestplate) Gt gotenks beat ntoe 2.png|The heroes Goku vegeta kai buu.png|Goku and Vegeta in the 19th promotional movie Black smacok dragon.png|Black Smoke Shenron Beat note b.png|The Saiyan Heroine and Hero Beat note b2.png|The Saiyan Heroine and Hero prepare to transform Beat note b3.png|The Saiyan Heroine and Hero prepare to transform Beat note b4.png|The Heroine and Hero as Super Saiyans Goku vegeta b.png|Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyans Goku a b.png|Goku attacks Buu Vegeta a b.png|Vegeta attacks Buu Note a b.png|Super Saiyan Heroine Beat a b.png|Super Saiyan Hero Beat a b2.png|Super Saiyan Hero Beat a b3.png|Super Saiyan Hero Beat a b4.png|Super Saiyan Hero Beat note goku vegeta kai a b.png|The heroes attack Buu Beat note goku vegeta a b.png|The heroes Kai a b.png|The Southern Supreme Kai Kai a b2.png|The Southern Supreme Kai Kid buu a b2.png|Kid Buu Kid buu a b.png|Kid Buu absorbs the Southern Supreme Kai Kid buu a b3.png|Buu begins to transform Buff buu t.png|Buu becomes buff Buff buu.png|The huge Buu Buff buu t2.png|The huge Buu attacks Note v buff buu.png|The huge Buu attacks the Heroine Goku vegeta vt.png|Goku and Vegeta Goku vegeta vt2.png|Goku gives Vegeta a Potara earring Ssj3 vegito t.png|Super Saiyan 3 Vegito appears Beat h.png|Super Saiyan Hero Beat h2.png|Super Saiyan Hero attacked by Buu Beat h3.png|Super Saiyan Hero caught by Buu Beat h4.png|Super Saiyan Hero choked by Buu Beat h5.png|Super Saiyan Hero angry Beat h6.png|Hero turning Super Saiyan 3 Beat h7.png|Hero turns Super Saiyan 3 Beat h8.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero Beat h9.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero frees himself Beat h10.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero frees himself Beat h11.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero attacks Buu Beat h12.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero attacks Buu Beat h13.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero double axe handles Buu Beat h15.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero smashes Buu Vegetto-ssj3-dragon-ball-heroes-jm3-promotional-video.png|Super Saiyan 3 Vegito Vegetto-about-to-fight-boo-in-the-promotional-video-of-dragon-ball-heroes.png|Super Saiyan 3 Vegito about to attack Buu Ssj3 beat and ssj3 vegito.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero and Vegito Ssj3 beat and ssj3 vegito2.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero and Vegito attack Ssj3 beat and ssj3 vegito3.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero and Vegito attack Beat note t5.png Dragon Ball Heroes trailer - GT aged Briefs family vs. the Son family at the Tenkaichi Budokai.png Vegeta (GT).jpg|GT Vegeta in the 20th promotional movie Kid Goku (GT).jpg|GT Goku in the 20th promotional movie Beat note t.png Beat note t2.png Beat note t3.png Beat note t4.png Dragon Ball Heroes trailer - DBZ Movie 7 Red Ribbon Army Androids vs. the Crane Style Martial Arts School at the Tenkaichi Budokai.png Androids.png Androids3.png Dragon Ball Heroes trailer - Android 16 effortlessly pounch the sneaky backstabbing Android 15 in his face at the Tenkaichi Budokai.png Tien vs. Android 13, Chiaotzu and Master Shen vs. Android 14 - Dragon Ball Heroes trailer.png Androids4.png Androids5.png Androids2.png Dragon Ball Heroes trailer - Babidi's forces vs. Team Earth aka Z-Fighters at the Tenkaichi Budokai.png Dragon Ball Heroes trailer - Babidi's forces at the Tenkaichi Budokai.png Buu dbaura.png Pan spvwitch2.png Dragon Ball Heroes trailer - GT aged Pan pounches Spopovitch in his face at the Tenkaichi Budokai.png Dragon Ball Heroes trailer - GT aged Krillin brags to his ashamed friends who sit on the Tenkaichi Budokai bench (Bulma, Chi Chi, Yamcha, Puar, Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, and Master Roshi).png Pui Pui vs. GT Aged Android 18 and Krillin - Dragon Ball Heroes.png Pan spvwitch4.png Beat gt vegeta gt trunsk vs gt goten note gt kid goku.png Beat gt vegeta gt trunsk vs gt goten note gt kid goku2.png Ice shroan.png Gt vegeta.png Ice shroan2.png Gt bulma.png Gt vegeta 2.png Gt vegeta ssj4.png|Vegeta turns Super Saiyan Gt vegeta ssj4 gt ssj4 goku ssj3 beat ssj3 note ssj3 gt gotenks.png Beat note vegito.png|21st promotional movie Baidbi super buu.png Baidbi super buu2.png Baidbi super buu beat note vegtio.png Baidbi super buu beat note vegtio2.png Beat note vegtio baiddi super buu majin janemba.png Beat vegtio.png Beat vegtio2.png Majin janemba.png Vegtio vs majin janemba.png Vegtio vs majin janemba2.png Vegito t.png Beat ntoe vegtio majin bojack.png Beat2.png Beat3.png|beat shocked Majin bojack.png|Majin Bojack Majin bojack2.png Majin bojack vs beat.png Majin bojack vs beat2.png Majin bojack vs beat3.png Majin bojack vs beat5.png Majin bojack vs beat6.png Note vs majin garlic jr.png Note vs majin garlic jr2.png Note vs majin garlic jr3.png Note vs majin garlic jr4.png Note vs majin turles and majin galric jr.png Vegtio vs majin janemba and super 13.png Vegtio vs majin janemba and super 13 2.png Vegtio vs majin janemba and super 13 3.png Majin super hathcyack majin bojack majin super 13 majin galric jr majin turles.png Majin super hathcyack majin bojack majin super 13 majin majin janemba majin turles.png Majin lrod slug.png Vegtio vs majin lord slug.png Beat defeated by majin bojack and super 13.png|Beat defeated by Majin Android 13 and Majin Bojack Super buu asbrobs beat.png|Super Buu absorbs Beat Note defeated by majin super garlic jr and majin turles and about to be absrobed by super buu.png|Note defeated by Majin Turles and Majin Garlic Jr. Super buu asbrobs note.png|Super Buu absorbs Note Super buu asbrobs note2.png Super buu asbrobs note3.png Super buu asbrobs note4.png Buu abotut o abrosb vegtio.png|Buu absorbs Vegito Super buu asbrobs beat note vegtio.png|Super Buu absorbs the heroes Super buu asbrobs beat note vegtio2.png Beat note vegeta goku kncoked out.png Goku trys to get earing.png Goku trys to get earing2.png Vegeta see the earing.png Vegeta see the earing2.png Goku vegeta buu.png Goku vegeta buu2.png Goku vegeta buu3.png Goku vegeta buu4.png Goku vegeta buu5.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r24.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r23.png Beat in dbz heroes um2 tlaier.png Beat goku in dbz heroes um2 tlaier.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r25.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r26.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r27.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r29.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r30.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r28.png Beat goku in dbz heroes um2 tlaier2.png Beat in dbz heroes um2 tlaier2.png|Beat feels tired after breathing black smoke Beat in dbz heroes um2 tlaier3.png Beat coughing form the smock.png Beat coughing form the smock2.png|Beat coughing due to the black smoke Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r31.png Beat goku in dbz heroes um2 tlaier3.png Beat goku in dbz heroes um2 tlaier4.png Beat goku in dbz heroes um2 tlaier5.png Beat goku note namu in dbz heroes um2 tlaier5.png N dbz heroes um2 tlaier6.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r32.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r2.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r3.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r4.png Gt kid goku dbz heroes um2 tlaier6.png Gt goku dbz heroes um2 tlaier6.png Gt goku dbz heroes um2 tlaierg.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r20.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r21.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r22.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r33.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r34.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r35.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r36.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r37.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r38.png Plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r39.png plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r5.png|SS3 Note and Nimu vs Tao plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r6.png plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r7.png|Nimu kicks Tao plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r8.png plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r9.png plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r10.png|SS3 Beat and Tsumuri fight Super Buu plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r11.png plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r12.png|SS3 Beat and Tsumuri attack Buu plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r13.png|SS3 Beat punches Buu plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r14.png plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r15.png|Super Buu dodges SS3 Beat's punch plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r16.png|Goku and Kabra vs Super 17 plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r17.png plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r18.png|Super 17 kicks Goku plif dbz heroes um2 tlaierg r19.png broly lssj3.png broly lssj3 3.png|lssj3 borly broly lssj3 l.png ssj4 goku ssj4 vegeta.f.png ssj4 goku ssj4 vegeta.png ssj beat note.png ssj beat note2.png|SS3 Beat and SS3 Note ssj4 goku ssj4 vegeta.f2.png ssj4 borly.png lssj4 broly.png lssj4 broly2.png|LSS4 Broly's blast lssj4 borly2.png borly hti vegeta.png|LSS4 Broly hits SS4 Vegeta borly hti beat.png|Broly elbows SS3 beat borly hts note.png|Broly hits SS3 note pikkon.png|Super Pikkon pikkon ssj4 goku.png pikkon ssj4 goku2.png asd.JPG|Evil Bardock in God Mission extended trailer Category:Galleries